Protecting Her is Everything
by megacandylover1999
Summary: She is everything to me. I need to protect her at anyway if possible. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second book ever! So please be nice! And this is the next book after "Meeting Each Other". Also give me a break with my spelling. I spell things wrong. Not everyone is perfect. Now let me shut up and you can read the story! Also, this story will have all the same characters. This is the different part though. Zero doesn't get transformed into a Pureblood Vampire. I am sorry if you do not like my story because of no Pureblood Zero, there will be other things added to this story. Now enjoy the story.

Zero's POV

(His Room)

4 years. Its been 4 years since Yuuki came to live with me and the chairman ( my adoptive father). She always locks herself in her room when she is trying to think. I don't know why she does it. Sometimes she stays in her room for a whole day without eating or anything. She skips class alot, but she is very smart and knows almost all the answers to a test without studying a week before the test. We both are on the Disiplinary Comittee. That means we have to guard the perimeter. We also have to guard the Night Class during the switching. There are two problems when it comes to the switching, the first problem is that fan girls are trying to get a look at the Night Class. The second problem is that they are vampires and Yuuki doesn't like them. She usually walks away right after the switch and starts to circle the perimeter. We both carry weapons. She carrys an Artimis Rod and I carry a gun called Bloody Rose. They are ani-vampire weapons.  
I am wondering what Yuuki is right now.

Yuuki's POV

(Walking around the school)

I am in a fucking school with vampires. I hate this place. The only person I don't hate is Zero Kiriyou (I saw this is how you spell it in a manga). I really don't like the Chairman so much because he annoys the hell out of me. This place also wreeks! I don't know how vampires live here. I always push myself to hard because of the smell. The Chairman thinks I should take "blood tablets", those things are so sickening! I always end up throwing them back up. Next thing I know I see Hanbusa Aidou right in front of me. I take my Artimis out and point to him and say " What the hell do you want bloodsucking monster?" Aidou gives me a glare and says " My dorm president, Kaname Kuran, want to speak to Yuuki Cross." I gave him the same exact glare he gave me " Why the hell do I have to see him?" Then all of a sudden I black out. I realize Aidou just knocked me out! How the hell did I let this happen!

Kaname's POV

(Moon Dormitory)

Aidou should be here soon with Yuuki. I just love Yuuki. She means everything to me. I don't want anyone stealing her away from me. Even if it means killing someone. As soon as I said that in my head Aidou carried a fainted Yuuki to me. I sighed " Did she refuse to not see me and you had to knock her out?" He nodded. I sighed again and said in my head " She will start to fall to Level E soon. Very soon." I saw that she started to wake up and asked Aidou to leave. He left ofcourse. Yuuki started to wake up and I started talking to her. " Hello Yuuki, how are you?" She sighed and replied, " GO TO HELL KANAME KURAN!"

**TO BE CONTINUED! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't written a story in months so I won't be good. I might forget a part so I am sorry I forgot my password. Yuuki still becomes a pureblood vampire. Good Reviews only!

Kaname's POV

"What did you say Yuuki?" I asked in a harsh voice, my eyes turning red because of my thirst. "I don't like to repeat myself you god damn blood- sucking beast!" Then in a blink of an eye Yuuki ran away. She was always a fast runner. I wish I could tell Yuuki the truth, but the Chairman told me not to. Yuuki needs to know the truth soon. Once she starts to fear the color and thing she loves the most, _red blood_. Then Aidou came to my side. "Do you want me to get her again Lord Kaname?" I sighed " No it's fine let her go for a few days then I will ask." Aidou bowed his head "Yes Lord Kaname" and quickly left the room.

Yuuki's POV

I made it out without a single bite. Too bad there aren't any Level E's out tonight. I should be careful though I grabbed Artimis Rod out from underneath my skirt. As I was walking something came from behind me. I striked at it and the thing dodged it. I heard a gun come out. I heard the thing cock it and I asked "Zero is that you?" That was when something ran in front of me and hugged me. "Yuuki! I was worried sick! Where the hell were you!?" He started to scare me a little bit which hardly ever happened. "Aido came kidnapped me and you should know the rest of the story." I always had the same thing happen to me when it came to those beasts. Zero nodded "Let go back to the Chairman's house." I looked down acting like 4 years ago. No nodding or talking. Zero picked me up and started to walk home.

Zero's POV

She hasn't been eating much lately. She wasn't heavy at all. I wonder what the Chairman is going to say. Oh boy, he is going to annoy her and she will probably break something then run to the stables to see her horse Lily. She is a devil. I hate that horse. When we got to the house the Chairman was outside waiting for us. He was crying because he hasn't seen Yuuki for hours. She started to get to annoyed. While she was annoyed, she went to her room. I swear I think she is hiding a secret and she doesn't want to tell anyone anything. She doesn't really come to classes and does other things. She doesn't even come down for dinner.

11 P.M.

I was about to leave to make sure everything was alright around the acadamy, when I heard Yuuki and Chairman talking. I don't really like to over hear them, but maybe Chairman knows something about Yuuki that I don't know.

Yuuki's POV

I was about to lose it. I was about to scream at the Chairman. No one knows how much I work. I hate this fucking school. I wish it could disappear. He said... "I have a mission for you, kill the level E, he was so thirsty that he used 6 girls as victims. He is around town near bars be careful." He handed me pills. I was angry, "Why do I need theses? I didn't lose control yet." He sighed "I know, but you never know what could happen to you Yuuki." I growled, "I don't understand why I need those. What else do I need an umbrella?" The Chairman pulled one out. "Just take the things Yuuki." I snatched them from his hands and left his office. I noticed something though when I left Zero was out in the hallway. He was overhearing us. He gulped, "Yuuki... are you going to turn into a vampire? Or what is happening I heard you talk blood tablets. Please tell me." I was about to walk away until the Chairman came out of the office and said "Yuuki its now or never." I sighed. "Lets get this over with shall we?"


	3. The Truth and The Mission

On to the story shall we? This is not like Vampire Knight sorry guys!

Yuuki's POV

I stayed quiet then I started talking. "Ok Zero, I am only going to say this once so listen up. Ever since I was a baby I realized that there was something wrong with me and my family. I have been investigating this for some time now. I now realized something I smell blood and have attacks when I am thirsty. I did some more reasearch and found out I was a vampire. Not a Level E or D or C, I was a pureblood. I am the sister of Kaname Kuran. I hate myself, but I should atleast live until I kill this Level E. I am sorry that you know the truth about me." I had to leave to kill the Level E. I ran away from Zero and the Chairman to get my things ready. I really didn't have much because I will kill myself tomorrow right after I kill the Level E.

Zero's POV

She told the truth about herself, she was brave enough to do that. I know where she was going now, to her room. I started to sprint her room. I didn't bother to knock and there she was with bad in her hand ready to go. I ran to her and gave her a hug. "Yuuki please do leave... what will I be able to do without you?" She jumped out of my arms and put her hand on my cheek. She whispered "I promise you that you live and be happy. Forget about me for a while and never turn around just to try and find me, I will be dead, but by your side." And with that she kissed my cheek and took off out of her room leaving me by myself. Why did I just let her leave? Now she will never return. I gotta stop her before it's too late.

Yuuki"s POV

I started to run to where the Level E is located. I was looking around for him, but I never found him. I hope nobody else found him. Espcially Takuma and Senri, they are usually ordered to kill the Level E. If he killed him then I will be very angry, the mission was for me and only me. I started to run even faster. I know he was there somewhere, I could smell blood and it was strong. It wrecked though, I hated that smell. I thought that I was going to die because it was so horrible. Then I saw him, the horrible looking vampire I pointed my weapon toward him. Then I felt pain in my hand, my vampire hunter weapon shocked me. I forgot that I was a vampire, then I tried to pick up Artimis Rod again. It shocked me, but this time I was holding it until it changed. I loved it now. Now I was going to kill it. It made me thirsty because I couldn't wait to battle it. It was over in a flash. In one strike I killed it. It was over too quick. It was over, I could now kill myself. I grabbed my weapon and pointed it to my neck and that was when it hit me someone was watching me, and I knew who. The person who was watching me was none other than Zero.


End file.
